zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
=Land= This is a list of land based vehicles set into categories based on amount of wheels and sub categories based on size. No Wheels Horse Horses are very well known to be reliable, able to travel long distances with out much water, and able if sustaining a rapid rate of speed for elongated amounts of time. With only the need to feed and water the horse, you wont have to make trips into civilization for fuel. Also known to be very capable of carrying heavy loads, along with pulling trailers/wagons, and able to work along side other horses if need be. Dog Sled The dog sled is actually a very good idea in a zombie infested world. With No gasoline to worry about and only the need to feed the dogs as fuel, plus the very low maintenance sled, its an ideal vehicle. If the sled were to break, in a situation where you couldn't make conventional repairs, its very easy to fashion an impromptu sled. Large branches and tree bark are great building supplies. Snowmobile A limited vehicle, good use in snowy areas or during winter travel. able to tow small sleds and carry little personel. Very conservative on gasoline, and able to traverse odd terrain, this is a good winter vehicle choice. Two Wheeled Bicycle Bicycle is the optimal way to travel in many situations, but especially urban travel. In such a situation, the advantage of the bicycle has much to do with its silence, its relative compact size, and the fact that if the bicycle cannot be used in a certain situation it can be carried(not the case with many other vehicles). Bicycle is generally preferred over walking because, using the same energy, the bike will get you twice as far than if you walked. It is preferred over cars, because, aside from physical fitness, there is no fuel. Bikes ARE the way to go, in most cases. Motorcycle Motorcycles are something of a step forward for the bicycle design (indeed, motorized bicycles were some of the first vehicles to have electric and internal combustion engines installed in them). Faster than a bicycle with the added benefit of not requiring physical exertion to operate. However, not every bicycle is the best variety to use. Sports Bikes and "Choppers"--heavily customized riding motorcycles--are not desirable vehicles. Both are loud, uncomfortable to ride over long distances and have limited use outside of paved roads in cities and on highways. Motorized scooters are less loud, but often slower. Depending on your location, Dirt Bikes can be very useful, though they have a limited carrying capacity and are often quite loud. The overall best choice when it comes to motorcycles are Touring Motorcycles, which do not consume much fuel and travel at a leisurely pace but also include compartments for cargo. This capability to carry cargo make them much better overall travel vehicles than the other motorcycle variants. Four Wheels Cars ---- A car is a vehicle utilizing at least four wheels and usually an internal combustion engine. Without a doubt, they are the most common mode of transportation in the world. They are as follows: Economy cars An economy car is built for the soul purpose of saving fuel while still maintaining a legal road drivablity and some comfort for the passengers. There are many examples of economy cars in todays society, one of the best known is the Geo Metro. These are great for reliability, ease of you/repair, and very good on gasoline. All though they have their draw backs, they are small and light weight and cant support heavy loads or tow much weight. Good for log distance travel over open ground with little zombie cover. Can be over powered very easily though. Sub-compact car Subcompacts are a mix between the economy car and the compact. A small car that is a bit larger and has a larger cargo area than an economy car, usually a coupe or 3-door hatchback. Many of todays vehicles fall into this category, such as the Honda Civic, Toyota Yaris, Nisan Versa, etc. These vehicles, even with slight modifications can out put a modest amount of power. They do offer room for personnel carrying, and are mainly used for the same purpose as an economy car, because these vehicles get anywhere from 30-35mpg. Compact cars The compact car is usually a small 4 door or 5 door hatch back vehicle. They offer good gas mileage with the ability to carry a medium sized load. Many station wagons fall into the category, along with most Japanese/Korean/European sedans. Full size cars Most American sedans, some luxury sedans, and alot of station wagons fall into this category. The obvious advantage to this Vehicle is its size and it's motor size. It can carry up to 7 people, and fitted with a roof rack, a decent amount of supplies. They have also been known to tow a decently sized load. Such examples range from the Toyota Avalon, Lexus LS400, Ford Taurus, Dodge Stratus, Chevy Impala, etc. The obvious downside to these are the fact they use 6-8 cylinder engines and consume alot of gas. Sports cars The obvious advantage of a sports car is its speed. Now the downside to this vehicle is the large engine and low gas milage, low storage space, lack of accessibility to parts, and the lightweight Hybrids A form of "enviromentally friendly" transportation. By combining two or more fuel sources, hybrids can attain high levels of fuel effeciency, consuming low amounts of fuel compared to other similar sized vehicles. In a zombie apocalypse situation, hybrids can be useful, as they will be less of a drain on your resources, and you will not be required to make as many forays to the gas station. However, hybrids are higher maintenance than other vehicles of their class, and are not particularly hardy. Trucks ---- Pick-up Truck Many types of pick up trucks exist in todays world. You can get many variations, from 4 cylinder gas sippers all the way up to 12 cylinder gasoline monsters. The most commonly available one would have to be a 6 or 8cyl 4wd American made vehicle getting anywhere from 15-27 mpg. These have many advantages and few downfalls. The ability to tow, haul cargo in the bed, crew cabs have 4 doors and can carry people as well. The only down sides are the modest gas milage and the lack of personal space. SUV An SUV is a Sport Utility Vehichle. The basic SUV is based off of a pick up truck frame and usually carries the same 4wd capabilities, gas milage, towing/hauling abilities, but can carry much more people. Fitted with a roof rack, they can also carry much more supplies. Full Size A full size SUV example is the GMC/Chevy Suburban, The ford explorer, or the Toyota Highlander. They offer Better personel carrying capabilities. Compact The compact SUV is something of a mix between a full size car and a box on wheels. The Suzuki Samurai and the Geo/Chevy Tracker fall into this category. Most use large 4cyl or small 6cyl engines and get decent gas mileage. The obvious dis-advantage is the small size and small wheel base. Dump Truck Dump trucks can be either gasoline or diesel. I will group the Garbage truck into the category for the purpose of size similarity. They are large trucks, usually fitted with a large "bed" with side walls and the ability to articulate the bed to a 45 degree angle. Advantages are the load size, the power, and the vehicle size. Dis advantages are, again, size, and the low gas mileage. Diesel Trucks Diesel trucks can be consumer pick ups or tractor trailers used for commercial delivery. Consumer Diesel The consumer diesel is usually a large truck with a 8-12cyl engine and can come in a N/a(naturally aspirated) or turbo diesel version. They are usually used as everyday drivers, farm trucks, or as ambulances/work trucks. They get decent gas mileage and are rather large, the main downfall of this is the lack of diesel fuel, but an advantage is the ability to switch over to biodiesel. Commercial Diesel Commercial diesel is usually confined to large semi trucks. Usually with sleeper cabs and the ability to haul extremely large loads, the main downfalls to this type of vehichle is its size and low maneuverability. Busses Farming equipment Farming equipment can be an effective zombie killing transport. A wheat thresher, for example, can tear through a small zombie horde like theres no tomorrow. However farming equipment can require alot of fuel, they are high maintenace, and are very slow moving. This equipment also needs alot of traing to use, if you happen to have a vehicle like a wheat thresher and someone qualified to drive this (maybe you should join 4H just in case) have the rest of your team stand on top of the vehicle picking off zombies while your driver quite literally mows through them. These vehicles are not reccomended for a suvival situation but are very useful for a makeshift offensive against zombies. Construction Equipment Usually slow and sluggish, construction vehicles have no use as means of an escape vehicle. They will, however, be good to use to establish a base, if you gather enough people to help hold off any infected while the process is being done. Excavators are useful for digging trenches, bulldozers are ideal for pushing dirt and leveling out roadways, and if few zombies are in the area, can be used to go through a small horde. Dump Trucks are useful for hauling dirt long distances if well protected, and can provide as a barrier with proper reinforcements affixed to it, Mobile Cranes are good for moving large pieces of machinery over an area, but should not be used as an escape/sweeping vehicle, contrary to what you may have seen in Terminator 3. Cement Mixers are slow as well, but, with the proper materials, can mix concrete and provide a vital component for making a base perimeter, and bunkers. Scrapers are slow, and have little or no use, except flattening roadways, or, in the absence of a dump truck, hauling a solid material. Armored Vans Limited to large residential areas and city's, the armored Van will be hard to come by. Their terrible gas mileage is not ideal for use as a transport, however, should you find one, and have food, they can be used as temporary shelters, since they are designed to be bullet-proof, and there is no way that the zombies could get through, unless they adapt to using heavy weapons, which despite several Sci-Fi films, will within all probability not occur. SWAT Vans Trains Fast, durable, and heavy, a railroad train is ideal for transporting large amounts of cargo long distances, if the track ahead is cleared. A train will blow through several zombies, but prolonged impacts will eventually clog the axels, and stop the train. Only use if you know the track conditions Military Vehicles ---- Tanks Could probably used against vast hordes of undead,or as a mobile home if large enough and stocked with food. Sea Boats Sailboats Speedboats Rafts Dinghy Jet Ski Fishing Boats Trawlers Yachts Cruise Ships Container Ships Military Vessels Submarines Hydrofoil Hovercraft Airboat Inner tube Air Airplane Propeller Plane Jet Plane Private Plane Commercial Jet Liner Helicopter Usually large aricraft,probably useful as a hovering firebase to take out large amounts of zombies.Could also be used to land on buildings to gain entry to otherwise unenterable buildings. Hot Air Balloon Airship or Blimp If you can find one, and find gas to fill it with, you have a almost impenetrable flying fortress. Although the Navigational equipment and engines will go out eventually, the Blimp will remain buoyant and floating as long as there is gas in it. This could be anything from 3 months to a year depending on the Airship's quality. NEVER USE HYDROGEN as Blimps will usually fly low and Airships will, although they are flying higher succumb to accident eventually. Remember the Hindenburg Spacecraft Jetpacks Gliders Parachute Can be useful in an emergency situation, but once in the air, you are almost completely helpless, you may be able to hit the ground running, but depending on the terrian, you also could get stuck in a tree. (Read World War Z for an example) The cloth could be cut up and used for anything from a bandage to a blanket. ONLY USE A PARACHUTE IN EMERGENCYS.